


A Life Without You

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: Rose and the Doctor's perspectives of a life without one another.Based on the first and last time they see each other - 'Rose' and 'The End of Time Part 2'





	A Life Without You

She's instantly attracted to him.

 

How could she not be? This man, this stranger, the Doctor, keeps popping up into her life, saving her. First, he's there, in the shop's basement, taking her hand, urging her to run. The Doctor rescues her while those dummies are on the attack. Dummies that shouldn't be moving. Rose thinks students are behind it all, creating some sort of flash mob.

 

But, it's not. The Doctor tells her so. He goes on about living plastic, being controlled by a relay device in the roof. She has no reason to believe him, but, there's something in his piercing blue gaze that tells her that he's being truthful.

 

The Doctor warns her not to say a word to anyone. That, if she does, she would get them killed. Again, she believes him. There's some sort of trust in his words.

 

Once more, he urges her to run, before the building blows up.

 

She's glad she was far enough away not to get injured or killed. However, Rose doesn't forget that this stranger was there, he made it happen.

 

Rose really hopes he got out in time. For some reason, she really wants to encounter this mysterious Doctor again.

 

A rattle at the door interrupts their conversation. She wanders over, complaining that strays were going to get in, when she sees the Doctor's face staring back at her through the cat flap. He looks just as shocked as she is. Despite her positive outlook, there was something in the back of her mind that was doubtful. So, he made it out in time after all.

 

When she sees him mucking about with the plastic arm Mickey should've thrown out, she's slightly annoyed. Rose expects this jest with her boyfriend, but not with a grown man. Rose complains, and is horrified when the hand grabs her face again.

 

They topple onto their bamboo coffee table, in a struggle, while the Doctor saves her again. For the second time in two days.

 

Now, she is interested in the Doctor. After visiting Clive, and hopping back into Mickey's VW, she's too scared to admit that the Doctor has infatuated her. Clive's warning scares her a bit. That the Doctor is dangerous. That he is an alien.She really doesn't want to believe it, so she tells Mickey that Clive is a nutter.

 

It doesn't even occur to her Mickey's behaviour is out of character.

 

They are at the pizza restaurant, when Rose realises that it isn't Mickey, but a plastic duplicate of him. And, again, the Doctor is there, saving her life again. Her's and everyone else.

 

She follows him to the courtyard behind the restaurant, and watches as he disappears into a blue box. She follows soon after, the only option, and gets the surprise of a lifetime.

 

The Doctor returns her and Mickey to the Powell Estate. As the TARDIS disappears, she regrets her decision of declining his offer. Same old life. She had a chance to leave the boringness, and didn't accept.

 

When the TARDIS reappears a few moments later, and the Doctor pops his head out.

 

_By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?_

 

This time, she doesn't even think twice.

 

* * *

 

 

The Doctor stands in the shadows, in pain. The regeneration is rapidly approaching, and this time, he has no help. He must change. But not before seeing Rose again.

 

He hunches over, groaning, as he hears Rose and Jackie approach, arriving home after a night out. They exchange New Year greetings, and the Doctor wonders how far back in her timeline he has gone.

 

In the light supplied by the Powell Estate, she looks so radiant. The Doctor wants to memorise all those features before changing. Before losing her to Pete's World, he had spent countless hours mapping his way around Rose's body. This time, he must not touch. He must not let her see him.

 

Rose is happy. He hopes. Surely content in a parallel world, with his duplicate self. Ever since the aftermath of defeating Davros, and saving the universe with his family, then losing Rose again, then Donna, the Doctor has felt alone. How can Rose be happy, when he wasn't? He needed her with him. In the TARDIS. Not in Pete's World.

 

Rose turns at his loud grunting, and he is reminded how compassionate she is. His lovely, kind Rose.

 

_Maybe it's time you went home._

 

_Yeah._

 

I have to. It's my time Rose.

 

_Anyway, Happy New Year._

 

_And you. What year is this?_

 

_Blimey, how much have you had?_

 

Too much. Not the beverages you're thinking of. The pain is killing me.

 

_2005\. January the first._

 

He'll see her again. Not in this body, perhaps nor the next, but his former self will have the chance of meeting and falling in love with her.

 

_Tell you what. I bet you're going to have a really great year._

 

That famous Rose Tyler smile lights up the last moments of his life, as he watches her climb the stairs.

 

It's time to go home.


End file.
